


The Big Day

by potter_locked666



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potter_locked666/pseuds/potter_locked666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John wake on the day of their wedding, which Sherlock doesn't realize because he deleted it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Day

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic ever, so sorry that it's reeeeeaaly shitty

John blinks his eyes open as light filters through the bedroom window. Pressed against his side is Sherlock, his presence warm but not uncomfortable against John. John glances over at his alarm clock. 

9:57 a.m. it reads.

_ 9:57 a.m. _

**_9:57 a.m._ **

Suddenly John is no longer sleepy, his brain kicking into overdrive. “Sherlock! SHERLOCK!”, John says anxiously. His bedmate gently flicks one eye opens and groans softly. “Darling, while I do adore lazy morning sex you should probably let us sleep a bit.” He watches Sherlock roll over and stretch softly. John tries to keep his voice even as he says “Sherlock, it’s 9:57”. The man’s resounding “mmph” isn’t nearly as troubled as John deems it should be. John gets out of bed and makes his way into the bathroom to take a piss. Sherlock sleepily follows him and leans against the sink “John what could possibly be so important that you would interrupt the rare occurrence of me actually sleeping.” Sherlock asks around a yawn. John is so surprised by this he actually pauses in his peeing to stare at Sherlock. As he nudges Sherlock out of the way to wash his hands he says “You don’t think we have any reason to get up today? Are you absolutely positive?”. Sherlock detects the slight edge of steel in John’s voice, but can’t understand why. “No” he responds. John stiffly walks out of the bathroom and over to the closet, “Well. I’ll just be getting ready then.” He pulls out a suit.  _ His wedding suit.  _ Oh. That’s when Sherlock realizes. “Our Wedding”. John relaxes slightly, but his shoulders are still far too tense for Sherlock’s liking. “I forgot our  _ wedding”  _ he moves to John, eyes wide as he turns him around. He holds John tight against him as he says “Oh, love. I deleted it-”. Sherlock can’t even finish his sentence before John is pulling himself out of Sherlock’s arms and icily saying “You deleted it. Right. Of course. You delete the  _ unnecessary _ things. The things that _ aren’t useful. _ I should’ve known.” as he retreats into the kitchen. Sherlock stands there frozen. He doesn't think think their wedding is _ unnecessary. _ In fact he finds it supremely necessary. If John would _ listen _ to Sherlock and not _ interrupt _ Sherlock maybe he would know these things. As he moves into the kitchen to tell these things to John he meets an empty room. He migrates to the sitting room where he finds John putting his coat over his pyjamas. “Where are you going?” Sherlock asks quietly. “I’m going for a walk Sherlock. I need some air and some time to think.” Before Sherlock can even respond John is out the door and headed down the stairs. This was not good.  _ Not good at all. _

 

_ * * * * * _

  
Sherlock is curled up in his chair, pouting, and waiting for John to come home when he gets a call on his cell from Lestrade. Normally he would ignore it, but he needs a friend right about now. He answers it, and before he can even get a greeting out he hears Lestrade yell “MATE, WHERE IN THE HELL ARE YOU?!?”. Sherlock is confused, he says “Lestrade, it isn’t even noon. Do lower your volume.” He can tell that Lestrade is on edge before he even responds. “Sherlock, you do realize your wedding is today, right?” he says. “Ye-es” Sherlock responds carefully. “Sherlock, do you realize that your wedding is today  _ at 10:30?”. _ Sherlock’s eyes go wide as he realizes why John was so concerned about their wake-up time. “Oh” he says softly “Oh dear”. “Sherlock quickly tells Lestrade goodbye, puts his clothes on, and leaves 221B to find John. Sherlock has something he needs to tell John.


End file.
